


Epilogue

by Friggy



Series: A Pet's view [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, No beta we die like nem, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friggy/pseuds/Friggy
Summary: Setting:  Not quite 4 years after the revolution, Detroit has almost fully recovered, things are going well for androids though they still struggle with prejudice.(Unrelated to the "What now." ongoing fic)Caramel goes for a walk after New Years.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on Jan 2nd.
> 
> It ties all three previous works together, so it doesn't really make sense as a standalone.
> 
> To make things easier, I'll mark each dude speaking like so:  
> C: Connor  
> K: RK800-61 (awakened 60)  
> R: RK900
> 
> and their respective significant others with 'SO' bc I don't wanna give names and it's handy.

    Caramel was eager to go for a walk, she'd been stuck indoors for too long, but now - covered in her cozy coat and with a little Corgi-sized scarf tied around her neck - she was ready to tackle the snow.

    Master and Friend were also buried beneath coats and held hands, separating only long enough to lock the door behind them.

    The three of them walked towards the moving box that would take them down and to FREEDOM.

    Caramel was already jumping for joy.

    They turned the corner and Caramel bumped right into another human. She turned around to give an enthusiastic hello to the now kneeling form and was greeted with... Friend?

    No, he smelled different. Must be one of those many twins non-human humans had.

    Friendly Not-Friend was also walking with another human. Everyone froze in front of the moving box's shiny doors and the two twins stared at each other.   

    Caramel's excited wiggles slowed in confusion.

    Before anyone had a chance to speak, the box pinged happily and the the doors slid to the sides, revealing another couple of human-shapes holding hands.

    Caramel's wiggling resumed as she trotted over to salute a third non-human human twin.

    She was _so_ excited to meet all these new friends she did a little twirl and yipped.

 

    Friend sighed and held his face in his hands.

    C: "You have **got** to be fucking kidding me."

    R: "The chances of this... happening... are..."

    K: *hysterical cackling*

 

    C to SO: "I think we should move to that house you wanted sooner."

 

    R to SO: "Perhaps you should move to my place, it's bigger anyway."

 

     K to SO: "H-hey... haha... f-FUCK... Can I * _wheeze_ * can I move in?"

    K's SO: "If you want to move in with me just to mess with your... brothers?... then the answer is **no**."

    K: "Aw, honey, that's only like 15% of the reason, plus, you already gave me a key!"

    K's SO: *groans*

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but add this. I mentioned the cat in the first work, then the birds on the second. I just had to make it awkward in the end.


End file.
